Un paraíso en el infierno
by FrancessMalfoy
Summary: En medio de la Batalla de Hogwarts dos personas tienen la necesidad de encontrarse, para saldar sus deudas y decidir como continuar...


Corrían ambos, cada uno por su lado, por los pasillos destruidos del que había sido su hogar, sobre todo para él. Era ahí donde tenía a sus amigos –"mis hermanos", como él prefería llamarlos -, donde se sentía cómodo, donde podía ser actuar como realmente era, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y donde había conocido a la mujer que de a poco, con ferocidad y valentía, como solo ella podría haberlo hecho, le fue robando el corazón.

- ¡Malfoy! – escucha, y sus ojos se encuentran, el suficiente tiempo para que él logre entender lo que viene a continuación.

Se agacha al tiempo que ve que ella extiende rápidamente su brazo, mientras que del final de la varita que sostiene se dispara un rayo de luz verde, el cual pasa rosándole el hombro izquierdo. _"¡Avada Kedavra!"_, se escucha el eco que resuena en el abandonado pasillo, mientras el cuerpo de un mortífago cae pesadamente, provocando un golpe sordo que rompe con el retumbar del eco y permite escuchar a dos corazones jóvenes latiendo apresuradamente.

- ¡Malfoy! – vuelve a repetir la mujer de desordenada melena castaña, mientras gruesas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas manchadas de tierra y sangre. Lágrimas que brotan en ojos llenos de temor y sorpresa, pero también felicidad y esperanza.

- ¡Hermione! – grita él mientras corre a abrazarla, a ella, su ancla, su consuelo; también con lágrimas amenazando desbordar de esos ojos pálidos, hundidos ante la terrible inmensidad de lo que ve a su alrededor. Pero al llegar a ella y apretarla contra su cuerpo todo desaparece, las lágrimas ya no son de desesperanza sino de felicidad. Saber que ella está bien, a salvo y con ánimos de seguir luchando lo reconforta. Su aroma a libros, vainilla y canela le logra hacer olvidar por un momento que están en bandos enemigos y que posiblemente uno de los dos no pase de esa noche.

- Hermione, tranquila, no llores – la reconforta, mientras la aleja un poco de sí y le retira los desordenados mechones que ocultan su rostro. – Las mujeres que lloran aburren a los hombres, Granger; deberías tenerlo en cuenta, tú que crees saberlo todo – Le dice, mientras una sonrisa ladeada y altanera va a apareciendo en su demacrado rostro.

- Serás idiota, Malfoy – ella sonríe ligeramente, mientras le golpea el pecho con el puño, para luego volver a refugiarse entre sus brazos – Estaba tan preocupada; el no saber dónde estabas, siquiera si estabas vivo…

- Eh, tranquila. ¿Qué acaso te olvidas quién soy? Draco Malfoy, el más valiente, inteligente, sensual y difícil de matar mago que hayas visto.

- Puedes morir en cualquier momento, pero tu ego se mantiene, Señor No-veo-que-me-están-siguiendo.

- Eeh, sí, gracias por eso – dice Draco mientras la vuelve a apartar de sí para observarla - ¿Tú estás bien?

- ¿Qué no sabes quién soy? – le responde ella, intentando imitar su tono de voz.

- Eres Hermione Granger, la mujer más… - se interrumpió al oír un grito angustiado del otro lado del pasillo.

- Draco… - el susurro asustado de ella diciendo su nombre logra que se le ponga la carne de gallina y la sujete instintivamente contra sí – Draco, ¿qué haremos? ¿Cómo terminará esto?

- Herm, si Voldemort gana… tú sabes a quién debo ser leal… tú sabes lo que pasaría si no me uno a su reinado – dice él, ahora un poco nervioso. - Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, tiene cómo ganar.

- Pero también sabes qué me pasaría a mí si él ganara, ¿cierto? – Draco se estremeció ante la idea. ¿Perderla a ella? No. No, no y no.

- ¡Debes escapar! Salir de aquí, esconderte lejos…

- ¿Sobrino? ¿Eres tú? – se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos, que, además, sonaba bastante desquiciada. Hermione automáticamente se tomó el antebrazo, le comenzaron a temblar las piernas y quiso gritar, pero las manos de Draco le taparon la boca y la empujaron dentro de un aula vacía, cerrando además la puerta por fuera.

_- ¡Tía Bellatrix! Qué bueno que estás bien_ – escuchaba Hermione asustada, agachada en la esquina más alejada del aula. A pesar que intentaba taparse los oídos como podía, esa voz sumada a los fuertes ruidos de batalla la hacían sentirse indefensa.

_- Me pareció oírte con alguien Draquito, ¿me equivoco?_ – dijo Bellatrix Lestrange sonriendo y balanceando los brazos, con la mirada desenfocada que le daba un aire de locura.

- _No te equivocas tía _– a Hermione se le heló la sangre – _estaba jugando con las mentes de algunos sangresucias antes de incinerarlos dentro de esta sala._

_- ¡Qué bien, qué bien! ¿Me acompañas entonces a seguir limpiando este lindo lugar de asquerosas ratas?_

_- Me encantaría tía, pero creo que en un rato te alcanzo. Me quedaré hasta que no quede rastro de esos asquerosos sangresucias para que no encuentren la manera de escapar._

_- Perfecto, te espero entonces jajajajajaja_ – se alejó Bellatrix blandiendo la varita con la mirada perdida y saltando, haciendo que su pelo se balanceara sin cesar, simulando a una terrorífica niña que hace travesuras.

Draco se apoyó en la pared para no desplomarse al empezar a disminuir la adrenalina que había corrido por su cuerpo. Entró a la pequeña aula donde había prácticamente tirado a Hermione, esperando verla asustada e indefensa, pero se llevó una sorpresa con una parte de orgullo al verla de pie, con la barbilla en alto, determinación en la mirada y la varita empuñada.

- No voy a permitir que esto siga pasando, Malfoy. Te guste o no. Ya no siento miedo, quiero que esto termine rápido y no lo hará si no se lucha. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo. Te quiero mucho, pero elijo luchar. Adiós – Se alejaba de su lado, pero él fue más rápido y la tomó del hombro.

- Granger – dijo con la voz cargada de sentimiento – pelearé contigo, no contra ti. Desde el otro bando intentaré deshacerme de la mayor cantidad de enemigos que pueda; pero no vuelvas a decirme adiós jamás, joder, no hasta que seamos ancianos, estemos felices rodeados de nuestra familia y sepamos con certeza que son nuestros últimos momentos juntos en vida antes de pasar tras el velo, aunque ni eso, porque te juro que si existe una vida más allá, aun así seguiré contigo. Te amo, joder – y la besó con necesidad, miedo, angustia, pasión, y sobretodo amor. Amor que había nacido entre las miradas de pasillo, en las clases de pociones, en la biblioteca y los partidos de Quidditch, que había comenzado como odio y se había convertido lentamente en envidia, admiración, respeto, anhelo, necesidad y finalmente, cariño. Un amor que había traspasado las fronteras de la batalla, los bandos enemigos y que había terminado por unir en cuerpo y alma a una serpiente y un león.

- Volveremos a estar juntos Draco – susurró ella una vez que sus labios se hubieron separado lo suficiente para respirar – lo prometo, cuando todo esto termine te buscaré y volveremos a estar juntos, me importa un carajo lo que puede decir el mundo – y diciendo esto, Hermione lo abrazó con todo el sentimiento que le fue posible expresar y se alejó en dirección a la cruda batalla, dejándolo a él dirigirse hacia el lado contrario, con ambos corazones unidos y su sonrisa ladeada impresa en su cara.


End file.
